


Love Is

by Sametoyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sametoyou/pseuds/Sametoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was destined that I would meet you, and it was meant to be that I would love you."</p><p>Ficlet collection describing what love is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making a great team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired from the one-panel comic "Love Is..." with each comic a short sentence describing what love is and I couldn't help it but write a fic about Harry and Louis after coming across these cute sentences.
> 
> Feedbacks are really appreciated so I would know how to improve this as I keep on adding different ficlets.

Louis loves Harry.

He loves everything about him. All his qualities, whether they're noticeable or not to everyone else, he loves them.

Even those certain things that others see them as flaws― _he doesn't see them as flaws though because his Harry is perfect in every way―_ he loves them. People say Harry can be too kind, considering it as a flaw, but he loves it. It makes Harry his unique loving, sweet kind-hearted self that Louis fell in love with and will always be in love with.

He loves how Harry is always _Harry_ no matter what may happen, no matter what time of the day it is. It's a usual thing for Louis to be woken up by kisses and sweet words being softly whispered to him followed by, "wake up, darling. When will my entire world wake up?" and Louis, being _Louis_ , would tease him or softly throw a pillow at him and Harry laughs and he loves hearing him laugh so he'll continue doing that.

Though there are days that Louis wakes up before him. Like today.

He turns around, a huge smile spreading across his face, the crinkles by his eyes visible, seeing his boy still sound asleep next to him, relaxed and at ease with no worries, always looking much younger. Other than the slight rising and falling of his chest with each intake of air, there are no other movements. It's all calming.

He's huffing out breaths so softly, and Louis finds himself brushing the back of his hands softly against his cheek. He smiles when Harry seems to lean into his touch and lets out small soft satisfied sounds. He doesn't understand how even in his sleep, Harry seems to only want to get closer to Louis.

He softly brushes a strand of hair that has fallen on Harry's face, and Harry is still asleep. So he starts rubbing his back gently, Harry's skin all glowing and warm, and whispers, "hey, cutie. Wake up." Harry shifts a little bit, buries his face in the pillow, letting out some incoherent sounds, and shifts a bit more seeming like he is trying to move away from any sound but finding it a struggle since moving away from the sound means moving away from Louis, away from Louis's gentle touches against his back. He whines, all soft and warm, and Louis giggles because Harry doesn't like to be awake before ten on a day-off.

Louis leans forward, pressing a kiss against Harry's warm cheek, whispering directly in his ears, "Harry, love, do you know what we're doing today? We're going to buy a wedding gift for mum and Dan's wedding. And do you know why I'm so excited? Because when they get it, it will be written 'from Harry and Louis' and isn't that nice? Us writing our names after one another and doing everything together? I love that."

Harry finally seems to be fully awake, when he raises his head and Louis sees the huge smile spread across his face, "can we write it as _HarryandLouis_? No spaces or anything in between, inseparable, just like us," his voice slower and deeper in the morning making Louis weak at the knees.

He leans forward, pecking his nose, "of course. Now get up. Go and make your wonderful boyfriend breakfast while he makes tea," he presses his mouth against his forehead, and then kisses him, once, then twice.

He rests his forehead against Harry's then, as Harry raises Louis's shirt just a tiny bit, just enough to wrap his warm arms around Louis's skin, it's all warm gentle comforting touches, "and I'm guessing you, my wonderful boyfriend, will leave the tea bags in the sink?" his voice still so slow, but he's looking at him with so much fond in his bright loving green eyes.

Louis giggles and pecks Harry's lips gently, "you guessed correctly."

"You do know they won't go by themselves in the bin and someone has to remove them, right?" Harry continues and Louis hums

"That's why I have you," he presses another kiss and Harry smiles

"Who even does that? Leaving tea bags in the sink."

"Your wonderful boyfriend does that, he also makes the best tea anyone could ask for so you should be thankful," Louis teases and Harry giggles, his giggles coming out all soft and warm.

"Making wonderful tea is what you do best," Harry murmurs as Louis pulls him up, making him sit in bed, and Harry moves closer to Louis so they're not even an inch apart and hums, making those satisfied little sounds again, when he nuzzles his nose against Louis's neck.

That's another thing Louis loves about Harry, how he always seems to be wanting to get closer and closer to Louis, never wanting to be separated.

He loves how him and Harry are _harryandlouis_ , a special team that is.

He presses a kiss on top of his head, "nope, loving you is what I do best." Harry's cheeks flush pink, as he giggles all softly, his giggles coming out so softly and sleepy and Louis can never get enough of this boy.

They stay like that, all warm and comforting touches shared, until Louis presses one more kiss on top of Harry's head, while telling him he's going to make some tea.

He enters the kitchen, his feet against the cold kitchen tiles making him shiver. He pours some water in the kettle, and as he waits for the water to boil, he sits on top of one of the counters. He smiles, thinking how Harry always complains telling him not to sit on top of the counters. Louis usually shuts him by pulling him between his legs, wrapping his legs around him, and kissing him for a while until Harry forgets about it.

He feels his cheeks vaguely warming up and he giggles tenderly and quietly because this is what Harry does to him. Just thinking about him, even after four years of being together, gives him these butterflies in his stomach, like he's a little school girl with a huge crush.

Harry, his one and only, is probably still in their warm bed, where Louis could easily go and have Harry's arms around him as soon as he's next to him to be engulfed by his warmth. He shivers at that thought; it's a bit cold in here.

And although it's cold he's still comfortable because it's _their_ kitchen in _their home._ Their home always having that particular comforting scent of vanilla from those vanilla scented candles Harry loves. Their home that when they had just moved in, everyone including his and Harry's mother, said, "isn't this place big for just the two of you?"and they answered them by saying, "one day it won't be just the two of us," which it completely true. One day this house won't be just _harryandlouis_ 's house, it will be them and their _children._

Their mothers started gushing over them at that time, how their little babies have grown up and are already talking about starting their own family and they aren't married yet. They started to tear up at the thought of being grandmothers, but it didn't last for long because moments later they started coming up with names for their future grandchildren.

The boys, though, when they heard that started an argument over who will be the godfather of their children. Zayn, lovely smart Zayn always having the right things to say, ended the argument when he said, "this is Harry and Louis we are talking about. They'll have dozen of kids. All of us will get the chance of being the godfathers of their children."

And that was that. That made him and Harry even happier than before; they have the support of their families and closest friends, and that's all they ever needed. That's all important for them.

The water starts boiling then, snapping Louis out of his thoughts and he hops of the counter to grab his and Harry's mugs. Harry has put them on the top of shelf, of course he would, he always seems to be forgetting the giant he is— _no he isn't tiny or short._

He huffs out a breath and tries reaching for the mugs, standing on his tippy toes, but he can't reach them. Just when he's about to give up, he feels a pair of strong arms around his waist; Harry has finally got up from bed. He pulls Louis back, his back pressed tightly against Harry's chest, and Harry removes one arm and grabs the mugs, sitting them down on one of the counters.

"Oops, I think I accidently put them there," the way Harry says it, all soft and full of fond, makes Louis realise that he has done this purposely because he loves it. Harry loves to point out the height difference at anytime possible.

He wraps both his arms once again around Louis tightly and securely, and Louis feels his warm breaths against the back of his neck as he nuzzles his nose against Louis's neck. He smacks his arms lightly and turns around to face him, "you _think_ you _accidently_ put them there?"

Harry's smirks and pecks Louis's lips, "I love seeing my _tiny_ Lou standing on his tippy toes."

"I'm not tiny, you're oversized," Louis argues and Harry kisses his nose softly.

"Whatever you say, darling, but we make a great team, don't we? When you can't reach for something, I'm here. I take care of you and you take care of me," Harry rests his chin on top of Louis's shoulders and Louis ruffles Harry's hair softly, scratching just behind his ears and he actually purrs so sleepily and softly, leaning into the touch, never wanting Louis to stop. He always does that, acting like a kitten always rubbing his cheeks against Louis, nuzzling his nose against his neck, and always letting out small purrs when Louis scratches just behind his ears.

And Louis is gone for this boy.

"We do, kitten, we really do. We are _harryandlouis_ , we're a great team."

"We really doooo," Harry singsongs and Louis bursts into laugher, but it's true. They complete each other. Harry makes breakfast, and Louis makes tea. One of them starts a sentence, and the other ends it, "we're _harryandlouis_. I love us."

And Harry takes longer than usual to make breakfast with how Louis is clinging to him and kissing his neck, and their tea gets cold, and they end up going out to buy the gift a bit later than what they had originally planned but it doesn't matter; they did all of those things together.

They did all of those things as _harryandlouis_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


	2. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2,300 words
> 
> Feedbacks are appreciated! :)  
> Sorry for any mistakes, I only edited it once!

Harry has been laying on the couch, eyes closed, enjoying the comfortable silence, and on the verge of dozing off for a while now.

He opens his eyes when he hears Louis' footsteps. It's only when he's standing by his side he sees a very familiar blue denim jacket in his hand. He hands him the jacket and then he's leaning down to press a kiss on top of his head, "were you about to sleep?" he asks softly.

Harry mumbles a quick yes, glancing at the jacket, then back at Louis. Louis chuckles quietly, pressing another kiss, "wear it," he stands up, ruffles Harry's hair slightly, and grabs his phone from the table.

"Why?" Harry sits up, jacket still in his hands, and watches Louis checking his phone.

"I want you to," Louis responds, "what did you say you wanted me bring earlier?"

"Milk. I just told you that five minutes ago and you've already forgotten?" Harry teases, pouting and crossing his arms, and Louis leans down to peck his lips.

"I love you, sweet-precious-lovely-cutie Harry," Harry can't do anything but smile all fondly and goofily seeing Louis being unknowingly adorable and cute.

Just when he's about to stand, Harry wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him for another kiss. And another one. And another.

"I'm going to end up not going anywhere if we continue with this," Louis confesses and they stay silent. Harry gazing at Louis' blue gentle loving eyes, glowing with so much love.

"Why do you want me to wear it?" he whispers quietly, his arms still around Louis' neck, and Louis' arms around his waist.

"I want to wear it tomorrow," Louis mumbles quietly, and Harry finds himself smiling again all tenderly and softly because he understands what went unspoken.

Once, when they were just about to sleep and Louis was in Harry's arms and Harry rubbed his back and pressed kisses on top of his head, Louis said it so quietly that Harry almost missed hearing it — _I love wearing your clothes because they smell like you and that really comforts me_.

"If you're going to wear it tomorrow why do I have to wear it today?" Harry teases, wanting to hear Louis say those words again — _it's like a part of you is with me_ — even though he knows his chances are very slim.

"Shut up and wear it," Louis instead answers him and Harry was very much expecting that, so he giggles and pulls Louis in for another kiss.

"I love you," Harry hums .

"I love you too, goofball," Louis kisses him one more time, "now will you let me go so I can bring you... yeah, that thing."

"Milk."

"Yeah, milk. I was just about to say it."

Harry ends up wearing the jacket the rest of the day and Louis does wear it the next day.

 

"Wasn't Louis wearing those jeans the other day?" Niall asks, sitting right next to Harry and Liam looks up from his phone. They've just had a meeting and this sort of thing always happens after any meeting. They remain quiet and would eventually break the silence when one of them says something that would end up in making the five of them smile and laugh. Most of the times it's something related to him and Louis, and that says a lot. Maybe it's because how Louis would smile, and his smile is contagious; no one in their right mind wouldn't smile when seeing Louis smiling and happy.

When Louis's happy, he's a little ball of sunshine, glowing and emitting so much happiness. His laughs are higher than usual and it's adorable. He sometimes giggles and that's not something everyone is able to accomplish. When he giggles and laughs, his eyes squint and he usually tries to cover his mouth with hands, while continuing to giggle and that itself makes anyone next to him smile and laugh. If you're ever responsible for that, you should be proud.

"Yes he was," Liam speaks, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Ha! I was sure!" Niall beams, smiling so greatly, beaming with so much happiness.

"Why were you two staring at Louis' legs?" Harry asks and Niall starts laughing, and Liam looks at him seeming very amused.

"You two easily get jealous, you know that?" Liam smirks, causing Niall to start laughing loudly again, and he can hear Zayn's quiet chuckles.

"I don't!" Harry quickly answers. Liam raises a brow, looking at him and Harry sighs, "maybe a little bit."

"We weren't _staring_ , but it's really easy to notice that. I mean, he's tinier than you so he rolls them up," Niall explains and Harry frowns, "why are you frowning?"

"'cause you said Louis is tiny and Harry is the only one who can say that," Zayn clarifies. Bless him, always understanding him and Louis.

"Anyways, I think it's cute," Niall confesses. Zayn starts laughing then and Liam tries speaking, but ends up laughing along with Zayn, and Harry hides his face in his hands.

"What is cute?" he finally asks

"You and Louis sharing everything, I think it's cute," Niall explains, Zayn and Liam still too busy laughing, and Harry doesn't know how to feel about it. He wants to smile because they've noticed that, but feels a bit uncomfortable with Niall calling them cute; it isn't the first and won't be the last, although he has said much more worst things before.

But it's true, he and Louis do share everything. It might be things noticeable to everyone else, like their clothes, or things nobody knows about, like their little secrets. He doesn't keep anything from Louis, and Louis doesn't keep anything from him. Most people say there are things better kept to yourself and not to share with whom you love, but that doesn't apply to him and Louis; they've always been different than every other couple.

"Niall!" Harry whines and Niall chuckles.

"What? I'm just saying my thoughts, I find you two to be cute," Niall admits and Harry groans, hiding his face in his hands one more time.

"What's going on in here?" Harry looks up when he hears Louis' voice. He's still wearing _his_ jacket, and he looks a bit tired. Of course he would. He just had a meeting by himself with their management most probably because he'll spend some time with _her_ tonight. Louis is going out with " _his girlfriend_ " while wearing _his boyfriend's_ _jacket_ , isn't that lovely?

"Niall finds you and Harry to be cute," Zayn explains and Liam nods his head after they've finally stopped laughing.

Louis shakes his head and sits down next to Harry, his hand straightaway resting against the small of his back, pulling Harry closer to him, "you'll never change, will you?"

Niall laughs and manages to say "never" between his laugher.

The rest of the day passes by quickly. They finish all the work they have and when they're finally going to head back home, Harry's disappointed realising he'll go home by himself tonight. He only manages to kiss Louis once before Louis leaves.

He goes home and decides to watch tv to pass time, but he can't stop thinking about Louis, so he gives up on it.

He's all curled up in their bed now, knowing Louis will be coming anytime soon. He scoots a little bit, moving to Louis' side of the bed and resting his head on Louis' pillow. He closes his eyes and sighs, hoping Louis will be coming back really soon.

Couple of minutes later he hears the clicking of the door and very familiar, quiet, careful footsteps. He opens his eyes for a second and catches a glimpse of Louis standing by the door, still wearing the jacket — _his jacket_ —looking at Harry. He quickly shuts his eyes, this time a smile spreading across his face as he pretends to be asleep, glad to see Louis is finally back.

"I saw you. You're not fooling anyone, babe," Louis says, teasing but filled with so much fond.

"Shhh, I'm sleeping," Harry giggles quietly and keeps his eyes closed hearing Louis' footsteps and the slight shuffles, guessing Louis is quickly changing to get in bed.

"Then I have to be _really_ quiet," Louis exclaims purposely too loudly.

"Shhh, I need my beauty rest," Harry continues, giggling softly.

Louis doesn't say anything and he hears his footsteps, getting closer and then he's kissing Harry's forehead, "I've fallen in love with a dork,"

Harry opens his eyes, smile still visible, seeing Louis finally so close to him. His blue eyes tired after a long day of pretending, but they're still the same filled glowing with happiness and love when he's looking at Harry, those crinkles by his eyes more visible.

"Hi," Louis speaks quietly

"Oops," Harry grins and Louis smiles, biting his bottom lip trying to prevent himself from smiling any further, and runs his hand through Harry's hair.

"Sappy," Louis teases and Harry scoots a little bit back, removing the blanket, and makes grabby hands at Louis.

"Come here in bed with me," he whines slowly. As soon as Louis gets in bed, Harry clings to him, nuzzling his nose against his chest "missed you," he whispers quietly and Louis runs his hand one more time through his hair.

"I wasn't away for long."

"I still missed you. I need you all the time."

"You need me all the time 'cause you're my baby," Louis singsongs, patting Harry's head just a little bit.

"I'm not," Harry disagrees, moving a bit so he's now facing Louis, seeing his smirk and his eyes glowing now with what seems to be mischief.

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Deny it as much as you want, but it's the truth."

"I'm not a baby," Louis combs his fingers through Harry's hair, his eyes no longer having what seemed to be mischief, instead his gaze is filled with fond and affection.

"You're not a baby, you're _my_ baby," he explains and Harry smiles softly. They remain quiet, Louis slowly combing his fingers through Harry's hair, and stops when Harry speaks.

"Niall said that he finds it cute that we share everything," Harry starts and Louis moves his arms to wrap them around Harry.

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"I just remembered," he mumbles and Louis pecks his lips, his way of urging him to continue and telling him to say what's on his mind, "it made me happy 'cause it's noticeable that we share everything. It's not just our clothes, it's more than that. We share everything and I don't know, but it makes me really happy, _really_ happy."

"I know," Louis remains quiet, his fingers softly brushing the small of Harry's back, "it's more than sharing. I mean by us sharing everything, we never keep any secrets, and I don't know how to say it, but it's like you're being your actual self. You get it? Around the boys and your family and friends you get to be your actual self, but there are still some things you keep from them. It's like when you're unsure about something, I'm the first and most of the times the only person you talk with about it. It means a lot to me that you're comfortable enough to be your actual self with me, not hiding anything and telling me everything on your mind even though you might not tell everyone else about it. It's the greatest gift I could ask for."

He remains quiet, his gaze still fixed on Louis' blue eyes, feeling his eyes start to water because he wasn't expecting it, he wasn't expecting Louis to say it out loud. Usually, he would say something else, teasing but filled with fond and Harry understands what he's trying to say, so whenever he says it out loud, which doesn't happen much often, Harry finds himself tearing up.

The first thing he does is kiss him, deeply and passionately, his way of telling Louis it's the same for him, he feels the same. When he pulls back, he blinks his eyes twice, feeling them start to water more and Louis is smiling tenderly at him. He brushes his finger softly against Harry's cheeks, wiping the slight tears that had already rolled down his eyes, and Harry whines quietly not wanting to cry, although he can't stop himself. He hides his face against Louis' neck, "me too," he manages to mumble and Louis is combing his fingers once again through his hair, calming Harry down.

"I know, babe, I know," Harry sniffles and then Louis is pressing a kiss on top of his head and whispers softly, "why are you crying, love?" and Harry sniffles one more time, "I want to see your cute face," he whispers again pressing one more kiss.

Eventually, he moves a little bit so that he's once again facing Louis and Louis brushes the back of his hand softly against his cheeks, "smile," it's the only word Louis says and Harry smiles. Louis smiles, even wider, and pulls Harry even closer, rubbing his nose against his, and Harry finds himself giggling again. They remain quiet until Harry finally speaks.

"I love you."

"I love you much more," Louis grins when Harry pouts

"Impossible!"

"It's very much possible because it's the truth."

"I love you much more, not you!"

"I'm the older one so that means I love you more," Louis starts laughing and Harry finds himself laughing as well.

He loves Louis, he really loves him, and he knows they'll continue having these silly banters, but it's alright because he loves them.

It's just another thing he and Louis share; their love for having these silly and loving banters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


	3. Your name pronounced by him while sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a year since I last posted for this but I hope that won't happen again since I want to continue writing these.  
> Sorry for any mistakes since it's 4am and I just edited it.
> 
> This is inspired from this line: "Love is your name pronounced by him while sleeping."
> 
> ~1,800 words.

Louis blinks his eyes open and stares at the wall. It’s still the middle of the night, everything lit up by the soft moonlight, and the walls seem to be purple with this hazy light.

He blinks a few times and he still can’t seem to understand why he woke up in the first place. He’s certain he woke up because of something he heard and yet it’s all so quiet, other than the slight, quiet noises from outside that can barely be heard.

He hates being a light sleeper and how the quietest sounds wake him up sometimes. He groans softly, not wanting to wake Harry up, and turns around, hoping whatever it was it might have woken Harry up.

Harry, though, isn’t like him. He’s a much deeper sleeper that’s why he’s still lying on his back, deep asleep, and Louis realises he can’t annoy Harry now.

Louis sighs and he hears a slight mumble from Harry when he pulls the comforter. He looks back at Harry with a frown but it soon changes to a soft smile when he realises what’s going―Harry is calling him in his sleep, again.

“Louis.” Harry mumbles quietly.

“I’m here.”

Harry starts rambling quiet incoherent things, followed by some humming, and Louis bites his lips, “I don’t understand, babe. Can you repeat it?”

Harry mumbles, his words coming out in a slur, “Butter…lie…Butterlie.”

“Butterlie?” Louis repeats stifling a laugh, “Do you mean butterfly?”

“Butterlie.” Harry repeats, this time with a huge grin spread across his face and Louis nods his head.

He doesn’t answer him this time. Instead, he wraps the tip of Harry’s hair around his finger and starts playing with the tips of his hair. Harry’s smile gets bigger and Louis finds himself doing the same because it has been five years and it’s still the same. Harry still talks in his sleep sometimes. Still mentions Louis’ name every time he sleep talks. And still grins and gets all quiet as soon as Louis starts playing with his hair.

He continues playing with his hair for a while until Harry calls him again, “Louis. Butterlie.”

Louis sighs as he moves his hand and sits up in bed, noticing the frown apparent on Harry’s face because Louis’ no longer playing with his hair.

“Yes, butterlie. You keep on saying that. Do you mean butterfly?”

Harry furrows his brows, “Butterfly?”

“Yeah, like the ridiculous one on your stomach.” Louis pokes his stomach causing a soft giggle to erupt from Harry.

“Butterfly. Butterfly.” Harry repeats, his higher voice approving it’s a butterfly that he’s been going on about.

“What about butterfly? Is it on your stomach or in your stomach?” Louis teases and Harry’s only response is a smile.

Louis remains staring softly at Harry, his eyes crinkling, and he’s so gone for this boy. Because he could spend an hour convincing himself he’ll be able to control himself around Harry, without smiling and looking at him with so much fondness in his eyes, but all his thoughts melt away when Harry stares at him straight in the eye with a fond smile, even when he’s biting his lips.

Maybe he should sit down and talk to Harry about it, how if Harry can stop himself from looking at him like that with that smile then he can control himself. But really, there is no use from it because sometimes even when Harry isn’t looking at him, he’ll end up staring at him and smiling at him with that disgustingly fond smile. He needs to control himself because it seems as if each year passes by, it gets worse and worse.

He’s snapped back to reality when Harry huffs out a breath in his sleep. Louis pushes Harry’s hair away from his forehead, “Goodnight.”

Louis lays down next to him again and pulls the comforter on top of them and he turns around, ready to shut his eyes and sleep again, when Harry starts mumbling again.

“What?” Louis asks and Harry whines.

“Both. It’s both.”

“Wha― what both?” Louis rubs his eyes as he sits up in bed again. This time though, he grabs his phone, deciding on recording all of this and showing it to Harry in the morning. He starts recording a video just as Harry starts mumbling.

“It’s both. In and on.” Louis raises his brows.

“Love, what are you going on about―” Louis laughs quietly when everything sinks in, “So you have a butterfly on your stomach?”

Harry hums, “Yup.”

“And in your stomach?” Louis asks and Harry nods, “Who’s causing them? Is it someone you love?”

Harry grins, “Yes. I love him very much.”

Louis smirks, “Is it me?”

Instead, Harry frowns, “No.”

“No?” Louis frowns and the thing is he knows that Harry loves him, but he can’t help it but get that uneasy feeling of jealousy creeping up in his stomach, because what if Harry saw someone cute and is giving him those butterflies in his stomach.

“No. He’s cute. Really cute. Has a tiny nose. Tiny hands. Tiny feet. He’s tiny. And he’s cute. I love everything about him. And he loves me a lot and kisses me a lot and he’s cute. And I love his kisses and I just really, really love him. Did I say that he’s cute? He’s cute―”

“Yes, you’ve mentioned it quite a few times.” Louis interrupts and it’s definitely him he’s describing because Harry does mumble that to him when he’s drunk, even when Louis keeps on insisting he’s not tiny.

“Yeah. He’s cute.”

“I know, I know. Isn’t it me though?” Louis asks and Harry frowns again.

“No. It’s Louis. Not Me. Who’s Me?” Louis laughs and immediately claps his hand over his mouth, stifling his laugh to not wake Harry up, and he’s glad he’s recording this.

“Louis.” Harry smiles and Louis shakes his head as he leans down and presses a kiss against his forehead.

“Louis loves you too. And Louis thinks it’s time for you to sleep. Yeah?” Louis smiles when Harry hums, agreeing.

Louis stops the video and Harry doesn’t utter another word in his sleep.

 

~~~~

 

“Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry.”

Harry blinks his eyes open and hides his face against his pillow, intent on sleeping again, until Louis’ starts rubbing his back gently.

“Hey, get up.” Louis repeats and Harry groans, his voice coming out muffled against the pillow. When he eventually turns around, Louis smiles as he grabs his hand, making him sit up next to him.

“Good morning.” Harry mumbles as he rubs his eyes and Louis kisses his cheek as he hands him a warm mug of tea.

Louis rests his head on top of Harry’s shoulder, their arms touching, and drinks his tea quietly as he scrolls through his messages.

“Louis, last night you dropped your clothes on the floor. Where have they gone?” Harry asks and Louis knows he’s much fully awake now since he’s nearly done with his tea.

“I don’t know. Maybe I did put them in the hamper.” Louis singsongs as he places his mug back on the nightstand.

“Louissss,” Harry whines and Louis hums quietly, purposely scrolling through his phone now to annoy Harry.

“What is it, love?” Louis asks.

“You never throw your clothes in the hamper until I pick them up or when I tell you to drop them in the hamper. So, where are they? Did you actually throw them in the hamper?” Louis looks back at Harry and Harry’s eyes are fixed on him holding so much pride.

“Don’t get too excited because they’re not in the hamper.” Louis bites his lips when Harry sighs and leaves his mug on the nightstand on his side, “you’re going to do the pout thing now, won’t you?”

Harry nods his head while pouting and Louis pecks his lips.

“I decided to be useful for once and I actually did our laundry.” Harry raises his brows and grins.

“Did you really do that? You mean if I check the hamper now, it’ll be completely empty?” Louis nods his head and notices Harry’s grin widening, “You actually did our laundry?”

“Yes I did.” Louis laughs when Harry drops himself at him, wrapping his arms around him, and Louis ends up falling on his back, with Harry on top of him.

“I’m so proud of you, Louis.” Harry presses a kiss against his neck and Louis laughs louder.

He doesn’t say anything and they remain like that for a while, Harry pressing soft kisses against his neck, and Louis running his hands through his curls.

He grins when he remembers the night before, “Harry, what’s a butterlie?”

“Butterlie?” Harry asks as he moves his head to face Louis, “You mean butterfly?”

“You were talking again last night and I filmed you saying how much you love.” Louis laughs when Harry groans and sits up.

“I hate you.”

Louis hands him his phone, “That’s not what you were saying last night.”

“That was last night not today. Do I have to see this?” Harry asks and Louis’ only response it to turn on the video.

He watches Harry and the way he starts smiling all bashfully throughout the video. Once the video ends he looks back at him with a smirk, “Did you hear your voice? You love me so much.”

“I don’t. Why would I love someone who keeps on calling me at night and waking me up?” Louis raises his brows when Harry wraps his arms around him.

“Yes you do.”

“No I don’t. But you do because you keep on calling me even in your sleep―” Harry interrupts him by connecting his soft lips against Louis’ and Louis forget everything he wanted to say. When Harry breaks the kiss, Louis can’t help himself but lean forward and peck his lips one more time.

“You love me.” Harry whispers and starts kissing him again. Louis lowers himself back on their bed with Harry on top of him without breaking the kiss.

This time when he breaks the kiss, Harry raises his brows at Louis, “When are you going to tell me that you love me?”

Louis grins back at him, “I _don’t_ love you.”

“Louis!” Harry whines and Louis laughs loudly when Harry drops himself on top of him, hiding his face against his neck again, “You love me.”

“Fine, I love you.” Louis runs his hands through Harry’s hair and Harry sighs in content as he leans into his touch. He smiles gently and ends up saying it really softly, “I really love you.”

He hears Harry’s small giggle and can hear the smile in his voice, “I know.”

Louis remains playing with his hair and doesn’t tease him about it. And yeah, he really loves Harry and Harry pronouncing his name in his sleep because in some sort of way, that’s Harry telling him how much he loves him.

And he might tease Harry about it, but he’ll never complain about it because he loves it and Harry knows it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


	4. Dancing with your head on his shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is apparently what I can write in the middle of the night. This was so painful to write while imaging all of this.
> 
> This hasn't been edited so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

It’s Louis’ fault.

It’s Louis’ fault that they’re both tipsy after having nearly finished the entire bottle of wine. It was _definitely_ not Harry’s idea to drink.

“ _Louiiiss_ , you’re so pretty.” Harry giggles in their empty kitchen and starts laughing uncontrollably when Louis kicks his feet.

“You drank too much,” Louis giggles softly, picking the bottle up and swirling it slightly to see the little amount left in the bottle, “ _we_ drank too much.”

Harry hums and places his head down against the table, his cheeks getting cold against the cool surface of the table. He shuts his eyes for a few moments until Louis starts poking his cheek, “You were the one who decided on that.”

Harry hears Louis loud gasp and laughs when Louis ruffles his hair, “Who said we should drink?”

“You.” Harry nearly falls off his chair when Louis starts tickling him and tries wriggling away from Louis’ touches. Harry can’t stop himself from laughing, his eyes tearing up and he can feel his cheeks warming up when Louis doesn’t stop it, “Okay! It was me. It was me.”

Louis grins once he stops and ruffles Harry’s hair softly.

And okay, it was him who decided on that. They’re leaving London in two days to finish all the promo for their album before their hiatus and somehow Harry found himself wanting to celebrate with Louis tonight. They’ve got less than two months left filled with interviews and performances, along with some shitty things to do in between, and then their break will start.

And it’s bittersweet to say goodbye to what they’ve been doing for the last five years but they want, they _need_ this break. They need their rest and Harry is definitely looking forward to being able to spend his time with Louis without counting down the days left until one of them has to travel and leave somewhere.

Harry places a messy kiss against Louis’ cheek and Louis laughs, “We drank too much wine, now all we’re going to do is _whine_.” Harry can’t stop himself from laughing again and Louis scrunches his nose up at him but Harry doesn’t miss seeing his smile.

“Ridiculous.” Louis pokes his cheek again and Harry doesn’t utter a word. Instead, he finds himself staring at Louis’ soft feathered hair, his sharp cheekbones, his glowing, soft blue eyes, his long, pretty eyelashes, and he smiles when Louis raises his brows at him, “Stop staring.”

“I can’t. I’m married to the prettiest person I can’t stop staring.” Harry mumbles quietly, his words coming out slightly slurry, and his eyes are still meeting Louis’.

“I’m married to the prettiest person.” Louis runs his hand through Harry’s hair, pushing it back, and Harry grins.

“I’m pretty? I’m your pretty husband?”

Louis smiles wider, “You’re very pretty. And soon. You’ll be my husband soon.”

“I can’t wait.” Harry shuts his eyes when Louis starts playing with his hair again, pushing it back and running his hands softly through his hair.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that but Louis’ touches are comforting and soothing, and Harry doesn’t want this to end and tries his best to stifle his yawn, but Louis notices it and laughs quietly.

“Get up.” Louis says as he presses a kiss on top of Harry’s head.

Harry keeps his eyes on Louis as he grabs their glasses and goes to drop them in the sink. He starts humming quietly to a certain melody that’s been stuck in his head for the last few days that he can’t seem to remember where he heard it from.

“Where did I hear that?” Harry asks and starts humming again.

Louis smiles gently at him and Harry grins when Louis starts humming it with him.

“You don’t remember?” Louis asks as he comes back towards Harry’s side and Harry shakes his head, “it was Mum’s wedding, remember?”

“What― oh. Oh. Of course.”

Harry remembers it. He remember it clearly when nearly everyone had gone and he had told Louis he couldn’t wait for their own wedding. And after a few moments and lots of laugher, Louis had grabbed his hand and told him he’s shit at dancing and they should take all the chances they get to practice dancing to be perfect for their wedding.

Louis links his hand with Harry’s and smiles, “Get up. I want to get better.”

Harry wordlessly gets up, feeling much more awake when he intertwines his right hand with Louis’ left and places left arm around Louis’ shoulder while Louis places his right arm around his waist.

Harry starts humming quietly once they start swaying their bodies and Louis’ smile grows wider. They both start humming to that same melody and Harry looks down at their feet, moving in rhythm and in sync. When he meets Louis’ eyes again, Louis’ eyes are crinkling and he’s giving him that gentle look and Harry knows he’s understanding what Harry’s thinking of right now.

Louis understands that them dancing has become a natural thing for them and that they no longer have to have those first few moments of them being cautious to not step on each other’s feet and to get used to it their dancing. It’s all become a natural, familiar thing and Harry feels as if his heart is about to burst.

Harry rests his head on Louis’ shoulder and they remain dancing like that for a while.

“You’re a shit liar, you know how to dance.” Harry whispers all quietly.

“I don’t know how to dance. I just know it with you.” Louis whispers back and Harry chuckles quietly.

When he leans back they stop dancing to connect their lips, the kiss being all slow and loving, because right now, at the middle of the night in their kitchen, it seems as if they’ve got all the time they want to remain like this.

It’s getting late and they’ve got a busy day ahead of them, but they don’t stop dancing. Instead they continue dancing now with Harry’s head on Louis’ shoulder and them humming quietly again.

“We’re ridiculous.” Louis says causing Harry to laugh in the crook of his neck, and he smiles gently, “I love you.”

Louis presses a kiss on top his head, “I love you too.”

He doesn’t know how long they remain like that, dancing slowly in their kitchen to no music but to their humming and them laughing to nothing in particular.

But all he knows that when they did stop dancing, they both knew that the time they’ll be dancing in their own wedding as a married couple is sometime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


	5. when he wakes you up at 2 am to say he's crazy about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm writing this at the middle of the night. I don't even know what is this. Sorry for any mistakes.

“ _Harry_ , I’m crazy about you.”

Harry blinks his eyes open, staring at the wall, and it takes him quite a while to realise he woke up to Louis’ voice. He hears Louis quiet giggles behind him and when he turns around to lay on his back, Louis’s sitting in bed, his knees crossed, and staring at Harry with a huge grin.

“What are you―” Harry sighs when Louis giggles again for no reason and Harry remembers that he had gone out with his friends to some club, so of course he’s drunk.

Harry groans as he sits up in bed and frowns when he notices that the door for their hotel room has been pushed wide open.

“Louis, why didn’t you close the door?” Harry asks and Louis blinks his eyes a few times, confused by Harry’s words, until he turns around and laughs when his eyes fall on the door.

“I was so excited to tell you _that_ and I forgot.” Louis mumbles as he gets up to shut the door. Harry shakes his head slightly and waits for Louis to come back.

He smiles gently when Louis sits down at the edge of the bed again and takes his shirt off, throwing it somewhere on the floor, and lays down.

“I was sleeping I didn’t hear you.” Harry says as he runs a hand through Louis’ hair when he rests his head on Harry’s lap.

“I said that I’m crazy about _youuuu_ ,” He starts giggling again and Harry hums.

“That couldn’t have waited and you had to tell me at,” Harry checks the time quickly and sighs, “two am.”

Louis immediately gets up and sits in front of Harry, grabbing his hands and Harry raises his brows when Louis starts talking in all seriousness, “You don’t understand.”

“I don’t understand?” Harry asks and Louis nods his head.

“I was out, right?” Louis pauses and continues once Harry nods his head, “and these guys, I mean those who were with me―”

“You mean your friends?” Harry asks and Louis grins.

“Yeah, that’s the word.”

“How much exactly did you drink?” Harry sighs when Louis shrugs.

“It doesn’t matter. Listen. Usually they’re always trying to find someone to hook up with, you know just like a one-night thing which is really weird. I mean it’s weird for me because I can’t imagine that, you know since I’m with you. You understand right?”

Harry bites his lips as he nods his head, “Of course I do.”

“And I can’t remember who it was, but he was telling a girl how he’s crazy about her and I wanted to laugh because if it was true then it won’t be a one night things, right?” He pauses again and Harry finds it endearing how he’s waiting for Harry’s confirmation every single times, “And that’s when I realised it!”

Louis grins as he squeezes Harry’s hands tighter, “I’m the only one out of all of them that’s allowed to say that. I’m the only one who has someone they’re crazy about.”

Harry bites his lips again as he looks down at their hands and squeezes gently, “Is this why you woke me up?”

Louis nods his head and Harry pulls him closer to kiss him gently and then whispers, “I love you and I’m crazy about you too.”

Louis kisses him again and whines once he drops his head on top of Harry’s shoulder, “Harry, I drank too much and now I’ll get a terrible hangover tomorrow.”

Harry runs a hand through his hair and presses a kiss on top of his head. He grabs the water bottle from his nightstand and hands it to Louis when he moves back, “Drink it, love.”

Louis takes the water bottle and places a sloppy kiss against Harry’s cheeks. Harry doesn’t say a word and just waits for Louis to drink enough of water. Once he’s done, Harry places the nearly empty water bottle on his nightstand again and isn’t surprised to find Louis laying down on the bed already, his eyes shutting, already on the verge of sleep.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep yet. At least take off your pants.” Harry moves and unzips Louis’ pants, knowing how futile it is to convince Louis to take if off himself. He does raise his hips to make it easier for Harry when he starts pulling his pants off. Harry tosses it on the floor next to his shirt and Louis starts whining loudly.

“Why are you so slow, come here already,” He shrieks when Harry tickles him and pinches his thigh gently.

“Shut up.”

He drops himself next to Louis and pecks Louis’ lips when he starts staring at him.

They remain quiet after that and Harry’s eyes start shutting again and he’s on the verge of sleeping again when Louis breaks the silence.

“I’m crazy about you.” Louis whispers and Harry opens his eyes to stare at him and Louis giggles again.

“I know that and you know that it’s the same for me. Now go to sleep.” Harry tells him and Louis continues giggling as he rolls around and moves closer to Harry.

“Alright my sleeping beauty.”

He pecks Harry’s nose and pulls him closer to him. Harry smiles when he feels Louis’ gentle hand at the small of his back rubbing his back gently.

“You’re really crazy about me. Even when you’re drunk you’re still gentle and sweet.”

Louis hums and then giggles softly, “I’m always crazy about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


End file.
